


Camicazi

by Dragon-Gems (CrzyFun)



Series: Dragon Gems Story [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Both like women who could easily kill them, F/M, Hiccup and Toothless have similar taste in women, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/Dragon-Gems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's going according to plan. The screaming death's back with her mother and Berk is saved. But then she comes down to have a word. Ammolite is left aghast and Toothless is left drooling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camicazi

Ivory sighed in relief as he watched the screaming death reunite with their mother. His plan was working. Now the deaths would leave Berk alone and stop sinking islands.

Then the deaths turned to Ivory.

The screaming death dove down towards Ivory and he tried to look relaxed, even as he readied himself for a fight. The death eyed him for a second before landing and shifting into their secondary form. Ivory’s eyes widened. He hadn’t even realized the whispering deaths had secondary forms, let alone the screaming death.

In their secondary form, they had pale, almost white skin and white, wild, knee-length hair with red-tipped white spines poking through like a crown. When they -- Correction, she, definitely she, her outfit left absolutely nothing to the imagination -- brushed aside her hair, Ivory could see that she wore a tight-fitting, ripped black outfit. He could also see that despite her size as a dragon, she only appeared to be adolescent age, like Toothless. She also had a set of white spines around her wrists and off-white scales on her neck. Like all dragons, her eyes remained the same while transformed. As she stepped closer, Ivory realized she was actually about half-a-foot taller than him. Ivory had never met a non-fusion that was taller than him before.

The screaming death crossed her arms and eyed him up. “[My mother says I have you to thank for our reunion.]”

“[Well, I mean it wasn’t just me.]”

“[You are alpha of these humans and dragons, yes?]”

“[Well, I guess you could put it that way, but -]”

“[Then it is because of you I have her,]” the screaming death said, nodding. “[You may call me Camicazi.]”

“[Oh, I’m Ivory.]” He held out his hand, but she ignored it.

Instead she reached forward and grabbed him by the front of his armor. The next thing he knew their lips were pressed together.

He went wide-eyed at first, then his green eyes closed and he purred. His red eyes only widened further.

The kiss held for a moment before Camicazi released him and stepped back. “[Your help was unnecessary, but appreciated. Thank you. May we meet again,]” she said before turning and running off the cliff. She transformed halfway down the fall and flew away with her family.

“[Uh, you’re welcome?]” Ivory watched her for a moment before separating in a flash of light. Ammolite gapped at Toothless, who was still staring after the deaths.

“Seriously?” he asked the dragon.

“[What?]”

“You do realize that’s the screaming death, right?”

“[I know. Isn’t she beautiful?]”

“She was trying to kill us all not even an hour ago. Not even a half hour ago!”

“[She’s powerful.]”

“You’re insane!”

“[I’m in love.]”

“Ok, I know I wasn’t following orders, Ammolite, but I… Um, is something wrong?”

“Everything,” Ammolite growled throwing his hands up, while Toothless purred, “[Nothing.]”


End file.
